The present invention relates to an arrangement for a product or display stand with at least two wire baskets which have upward- and outward-inclined sides and with a frame component comprising two vertically arranged uprights on which the wire baskets are so arranged as to be in engagement in an articulated and detachable fashion at their respective rear corners one above the other in such a way that they are capable of being folded one after the other from the top downwards against the uprights.
A stand of this kind is previously disclosed, for example through SE B No. 7506381-8, which presents a stand with shelves arranged one above the other. A disadvantage of this previously disclosed stand is that the shelves contained therein are not easily detachable from the uprights of the frame component, and that special locking devices are required in order to keep the shelves folded up in the vertical position. Furthermore, this stand has a frame which reduces accessibility from the front.